


Season of the Wolf

by sarcastrow



Series: Sisters of the Moon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastrow/pseuds/sarcastrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus Finnigan is having trouble getting up the nerve to go back home to Ireland and face the family. Lavender Brown is there to help. This story is a result of a prompt at the hallowedmoments Ficfest. Seamus has been avoiding going home for a year. A year after the battle the memories catch up with him and he finds himself back at his parent's house. I didn't get the prompt, the awsome writer scribhneoir1 did, but I just had to write this version of Seamus and Lavenders' story. Beta by the incomparable Exartemarte</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargaining

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Bargaining

 

           Seamus was profoundly drunk. She'd been looking for him for hours, and she wasn't surprised at his condition, just the locale. When Luna had Flooed Lavender and asked if she would help her and Dean try to find their wayward roommate, she had hopped on her broom and begun a slow spiral out from their flat, scenting the breeze. How he had got to the service platform at the hub of the London Eye, she couldn't guess. Lavender brought her broom to a stop just above the platform and stepped off onto the steel grating.

           Seamus was singing at the top of his voice:

 

           "Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk,

           You silly old fool, still you can not see

           That's a lovely sow that me mother sent to me."

 

           "You're rat-arsed," she said in a slightly disgusted tone.

           "Pissed to the gills!" he declared.

           "The thought of going home that bad?" she asked, leaning on the railing.

           "You have no idea, Lav. Things change."

           She smiled. "Really? Have you ever met _my_ family?"

           "Oh c'mon, your sisters can't be that bad. Not as bad as me sainted elder brother and me mam."

           She snorted a laugh. "Come home with me for Christmas, I dare you."

           Seamus considered it while he stood and swayed. "'lright, tell you what, I'll go to your parents for Chrishmas if you'll come with me for this feckin party tomorrow, deal?"

           Lavender thought for a moment. "Okay Shay, I'll go with you. Haven't been to Ireland in a few years, it'll be fun.

           Seamus laughed heartily. "Fun is not what you're going to have, not if me family has anything to do with it."

           "You underestimate me Finnigan! Now come on, let's get you home." She grabbed him under the shoulder to help him stay upright.

           "How'll you be finding me then?"

           Lavender tapped the side of her nose.

           "Oh yeah, right, forgot about that. There’s no hiding from you any more is there?'"

           "Not likely."

           Seamus stopped and considered her for a moment. "You've changed, Lav."

           "Not yet, full moon's two days from now," she said snidely.

           "Very funny; no I mean you're not a silly girl any more. You're a grown woman, and a dead sexy one at that."

           "That's not funny, Shay," she said as she propped him against the railing and pulled out her wand.

           "I wasn't joking, Lav. You're beautiful," he said, drawing a hand down the side of her face. He hadn't really thought about it for a while, and he had forgotten.

           "You haven't seen the scars."

           "Can I?" he said with a leer.

           "Not tonight. Now, can you get your drunken arse on that broom, or do I have to Apparate us?"

           "I'll probably hurl either way," he said, honestly.

           "Apparate it is." With that she banished her broom, grabbed him tight, and twisted them to the flat he shared with Luna and Dean.

           They snapped into being in the kitchen, and Lavender immediately shoved him to the sink, where he kept his word and emptied his stomach into it.

           "Fuck, Finnigan! What the hell have you been drinking?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

           "Murphy's, whiskey, some'n else that Muggle bought me."

           "Yeah, well I hope it tasted better than it smells," she said as she _Scourgified_ the sink.

           She handed him a glass she had conjured and filled with water. "Drink."

           He did as commanded.

           "Now, spit."

           She _Scourgified_ the sink again.

           "Better?" she asked.

           "Some. Sure and I'd be even better if you'd show me your scars now," he said smiling and tugging at the front of her robes."

           "In your dreams, Finnigan," she said. "You'll be snoring in five minutes, and when I decide to get laid again it'll be with someone who respects me, wants me, and is sober…er."

           "Hey, two out of three right here," he said spreading his arm wide and twirling around. Unfortunately for Seamus, that twirl was the last thing he managed to do that night. In mid spin darkness took him, and he passed out crashing to the floor.

           "Ah, true romance," Lavender said laughing, and she levitated him toward his bedroom.

 

************************

 

           A loud burst of women's laughter woke him the next morning. Seamus had had hangovers before, but this was special. He opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again as a blinding bolt of agony shot though his skull.

           "He's awake," he heard Luna say.

           "GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED, FINNIGAN," Lavender yelled at the top of her lungs.

           "Oh bloody hell!" he muttered to himself. _Luna, please!_ He thought loudly.

            _Potion's on its way_ , she said in his mind.

           "Thanks." He whispered.

           The door opened and a smiling Lavender Brown walked into his small bedroom and sat on the end of the bed.

           "Here," she said in a whisper, and she handed him a small bottle. "My mum has quite a few nicer attributes, one of which is her talent at hangover potions. With my dad she… well, she's made a few of these."

           As she was talking he downed the potion. The effect was sudden and wonderful. He sighed with relief as he sank back to the bed.

           "Was I dreaming, or did you rescue me and shag me senseless last night?"

           "Rescue, yes," she said with a chuckle. "Shag, no."

           "Damn, and it was fine too."

           "Dream on, Finnigan, but get dressed first. We have a date if you recall."

           "Oh, yeah, you’re really gonna hold me to that?"

           "Yes I am, and Christmas at my place," she said. "We have a wager you know, and I'm not about to lose."

           She rose from his bed, and squeezed his foot. "Get dressed, Shay," she said as she left the room and closed the door.

           His gaze lingered on the door. _Luna, if you're listening to my head, stop please_ , he thought. As he didn't receive an answer, he knew Luna had politely shut him out of her mind after he regained consciousness. Living with a very powerful Legilimens was something that took a bit of getting used to, but Seamus wouldn't trade it for the world. Luna had participated in the special summer sessions that Professor McGonagall had arranged for the students that had acted so bravely, and acquitted themselves so well defending the school and the world. She had made up all the work she had missed the last half of her sixth year, and had joined Dean, her year, and over half of Dean and Seamus's class, for the largest seventh year in Hogwarts history. She had finished with Hermione at the top of that historic class. After she and Dean had finished, they had found a flat in central London not far from Diagon Alley. Seamus, having finished after the summer sessions and not wanting to return home, had mostly been kicking around London. He had stayed at Grimmauld Place and done some traveling during their school term. But when Dean and Luna got the flat, and it had the spare bedroom, they had invited him to join them.

           He let his mind wander to Lavender. She'd been around quite a bit since the battle, and she had dinner together with Dean, Luna, and Seamus several times a week, but he had been too busy looking around at other girls to notice what she had become, until now. Last night he had had a revelation. This woman that he had known for years, and even taken to the Yule Ball, had grown out of the giggly girl stage seemingly over night. One particular moonlit night, he thought with a grim laugh, and he hadn't seen it. She still laughed, but there was a deeper shade to her now. She was quiet and reflective more often than not. He hadn't really thought about her as a woman, more as their friend that Luna was helping through a terrible wound. Now, well now it was different. He had noticed or, more importantly, his heart had noticed.

           He slid out of the bed and discovered he was naked. Briefly he wondered who had taken his clothes off, because he didn't remember doing it. Deciding to save that question for a more opportune time, he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

           "Gonna take a quick shower," he said loudly.

           "Make it fast. You slept in, and I want to make a good impression on your family, so let's not be late," he heard Lavender say from the kitchen.

 

*************************

 

           "So, what's he thinking?" Lavender asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

           "You know I won't do that, Lav. It's not polite to listen to other people's thoughts … when you don't need to," Luna said with a grin.

           "Okay, but Shay's kinda grown up this last year, hasn't he?"

           Luna smiled. "Should I look in your mind? See what's on it?"

           Lavender laughed. "No, I'm just noticing that Shay's … I don't know, maturing, acting like a man's…. kinda sexy."

           "Well now, Miss Wolf, are we on the prowl at last?"

           Lavender took up her tea. "Maybe," she said nodding to herself. "Maybe…"

 

**************************

 

           "Okay, we'll Apparate from here to Termonfeckin. It's this sleepy little place where nothing ever happens. 'S really nice though, you'll like it. Then from there we can go to Cill Fhion'ain, the family place is just outside o' town. 'S a nice walk," Seamus said as they stood in the foyer of the flat.

           Lavender straightened her robes. "Am I presentable enough for your family?"

            _You'd look great in a tea towel,_ Seamus thought to himself. "You look stunning as ever."

           Lavender gave him a sidelong look. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Finnigan," she said, although her blush betrayed that statement.

           Seamus grinned. "Let's have lunch in Termonfeckin, I don't want to run into any of the old gang at home." _Plus, I want you all to myself for a while,_ he thought.

           Luna chuckled next to him, and gave him a knowing smile. "Have a wonderful time, Lav, you too Seamus. Let us know if you're spending the night." _If you don't want me to hear it, don't think it that loud,_ she said in his mind. "Keep an eye out for Wrakspurts, they mate this time of year. If you start feeling confused just bat them away, like this." She waved her arms above her head in a clockwise motion.

           "Thanks, Luna," Lavender said. "We'll Floo by ten if we're not coming back tonight."

           "Ready, Lav?" Seamus said.

           She smirked. "Always."

           They turned on the spot and vanished. Luna let go of the guffaw she'd been holding in for the last hour. _This will be an interesting trip, Mr. Finnigan, Miss Brown, interesting trip indeed,_ and she laughed even louder.


	2. Termonfeckin

Season of the Wolf

 

Chapter 2

 

Termonfeckin

 

 

           They popped into existence in the shade of the trees lining the walk to the church. The old graveyard around them was shrouded in a rapidly disappearing morning mist, and Lavender could smell the salt air. A wisp of a breeze blew the mist aside, and the churchyard was bathed in light. Seamus took Lavender's hand and led her out into the morning sunshine.

           "Ah, Termonfeckin," he said. "Me dad brought us here the first time when I was just a wee lad. Great golf over at the links. 'S why he came. Mike, Sheighly, Mam and me went to the sea. First time I tasted salt water was here. Was kinda nice, bein' innocent, not knowin' what was going on in the world."

           Lavender looked at him. _You really have grown up, Shay,_ she thought. "The crumpet from breakfast has worn off. You said something about lunch?"

           "Yeah, that's where we're headed. There's this great little Muggle pub here. Best pasties anywhere and they have a fine grill too."

           "I could go for a steak. Lead on, Shay"

           "It's just this way. This is a Muggle town though, so we should look the part."

            The gentle breeze brought more of the scent of the sea to them as they tucked their robes into Seamus's travel bag. He had worn a smart pair of trousers and a button down shirt under his wizard robes. Lavender surprised him with a clinging blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She'd had her hair styled to a nice shoulder length cut that didn't get in the way when she was in wolf. Its natural color was ten different shades of blonde, each catching the sun and giving it back to Seamus in rotating hues. The rest of her was the stuff that young men's dreams are made of.

           "Did I tell you last night how beautiful you are?"

           She smiled at him. "You might have mentioned it. Food, Shay."

           He laughed and took her hand. "C'mon then." He led her from the church lane.

           It really was a sleepy little town, so typical of this part of Ireland. Quaint shops and houses lined the high street - Strand Road, Lavender noted - and a modern market stood at one end. Seamus pointed out a few of the sights. Before they turned into the doorway of the pub he took both of her hands in his, and turned her to him.

           "Thanks for doing this Lav. I know we're Gryffindors and all that, but sometimes … I don't know, facing me mam…."

           She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "Seamus Finnigan, I'm betting you’re braver than anyone in your family. What I saw last year proved that, and I haven't forgotten who it was that carried me to Madam Pomfrey. You saved my life, Shay."

           An electric shock ran through him when her lips touched his skin. He hadn't anticipated that. "Um, well, Hermione, Neville and Ron had a bit to do with it too."

           She just smiled back at him, and took his arm as he led her through the door.

 

************************************

 

           "How would you like your meat, miss?" the waitress asked.

           "Take it over to the grill and scare it a bit. That's all."

           "Rare then?"

           "The rarer the better, and I'm very serious about that," Lavender told the young woman.

           "Alright then, and to drink?"

           "Water, just water, for me," Seamus said blushing.

           "He had a bit of a rough night last night," Lavender told the waitress with a smile. "I'll have tea and a glass of red with my meal, thanks."

           Lavender watched the woman head back to the bar. "You're right, this is a nice comfortable pub. Hope they don't overcook the steak."

           "Well, now, I'm sure it'll be just the way you like it. Would you excuse me for a moment, while I visit the necessary?"

           She watched him as he headed to the back of the pub. _Mr. Finnigan you are a contradiction; a shy little boy one second and a confident boisterous Irishman the next. A girl could grow to like that,_ she thought.

           Seamus detoured as he rounded the bar, and met their waitress at the service counter. “You know, when she said the rarer the better she meant just that," he said sincerely. "Seriously, would you be telling the cook to just slap it down long enough to leave some stripes. If it's more than a bit warm inside, she'll not like it."

           "But that'd be nearly raw, sir."

           "It would that." Seamus grinned and winked at the waitress. "Trust me."

           "Alright, sir," she said, with a confused look.

           Seamus came bouncing back to their table, a satisfied grin on his face.

           "So, what canary did you eat?" Lavender said.

           "Whatever would you mean?"

           "That grin, looks like you scored with the waitress or something," she said mockingly.

           "Sure, you wound me, madam. Don't I only have eyes for you today?" he said with a bow.

            _What are you up to, Shay?_ she thought, and a strange sensation began to build in her chest, one she hadn't dared let out in a long time.

           Seamus saw the strange swirl of expressions whip across her face, but didn't comment. She was enthralling. He couldn't help himself when he sat down, and he took her hand.

           Lavender looked from her hand to Seamus. "We should have a battle plan, right? That's what Harry always taught us. Have a plan, your adversaries will." She was speaking in a low, husky voice that was making his skin tingle, and her thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand was making it hard to think.

           "Um, right, yeah, what … yeah battle plan."

           It was all she could do not to burst out laughing. _I've still got it!_ Lavender had always loved the fact that she could easily render a male incoherent. She decided to help him out a little.

           "So, what's the problem with you and your mum? I was under the impression that she thought the sun shone out of your arse."

           "That would have ended at Dumbledore's funeral. When I 'defied' her she started treating me different. She's … well, she thinks there's her opinion and the wrong one. I started thinking for meself, and she didn' take it well. 'S why I haven't been home in a year an a bit."

           "Sorry to hear that, Shay. I love my family, but I have this Muggle friend and she described us perfectly. We 'put the fun in dysfunctional' she told me."

           Seamus laughed. "Is that so? What's so wrong with your family?"

           "Dad. Sober he's a saint, drunk, not."

           "I've seen you pissed once or twice. You're a happy drunk, like me. He's not like that, is he?"

           "No, he's not. He's done some bad things, Shay, really bad, but I still love him. How fucked up is that?"

           "Not as bad as some, Lav." He picked up his glass. "Here's to family, fucking with our heads from cradle to grave."

           Lavender joined the toast and they laughed. "Yeah, and then there's my sisters, my _actual_ sisters. My brother, Rowan, has been great my whole life, but Artemisia and Jasmine, well they’ve always treated me like they didn't want me around."

           "You're the youngest, they're jealous," he said. "I know a wee bit about that."

            _Very astute, Shay,_ she thought. "Yeah, you're right. They were already five and seven when I came along. Rowan was three, but he was a boy, so that was different. Mum tried harder to shield me from Dad than she did with them. They thought I got special treatment with all this 'Hero of the Battle of Hogwarts' business, and with all the other things they've had to do for me, this last year has not been very pleasant."

           "I'm sorry, Lav. I haven't been as much help I could have been either. Luna's been taking the whole thing on, hasn't she?"

           "Luna's done the most, yeah, but all the girls have been great. I owe them my life."

           "You're quite the little group. Nine witches all working together; I’ll wager there's nothing you girls can't do," he said seriously.

           "We haven't really explored just how far we can go. I shouldn't talk about it. We all promised that only the closest family could know anything about us, but you're as close as some of the husbands and fiancés so I can say a bit.

            _I'm that close to you?_ he thought, and smiled. "Don't be saying anything you don't want to. I understand."

           "No, it's okay. I can tell you, it's not the feeling of power that's so good, though we all feel we could do almost anything when we're in the link. No, Shay, it's the link itself," she said in an awed voice. "When Luna does what she does and the nine of us join…." She trailed off, staring into space.

           "There's no words appropriate, apparently," he said with a laugh.

           She picked up her glass, took a drink, and contemplated for a long moment. "No, there's not."

           As she was setting her glass down the waitress arrived with their plates. Seamus's pasty smelled marvelous, and Lavender was fretting over her choice when the waitress, with some trepidation, set her plate down. It was the first time since she'd been bitten that she'd had meat served to her liking. She could smell perfection. Some grill marks were seared into the meat, and that was all. A little blood was seeping out of the sides of the still raw steak, and Lavender looked up at Seamus and smiled.

           "Thanks, Shay." She turned to the waitress. "Perfect, thank you."

           The waitress looked at Seamus and he winked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away perplexed.

           "She'll be telling a tale tonight, won’t she?" he said to Lavender.

           "Yeah, about the guy who made her give his girlfriend a hunk of raw meat, and she liked it. That'll keep her in party stories for a month." She took a deep sniff and shuddered in delight.

            _Girlfriend? Okay, I can deal with that._ "So my little bit o’ subterfuge didn't work then?"

           Lavender tapped her right ear.

           "Hearing too!"

           "All the effects are more pronounced the closer the full moon is. My senses get really heightened the last few days, and … there are some other things. I call it PWS."

           "PWS?" he asked.

           "Pre-wolf Syndrome."

           Seamus laughed. "Now that's funny."

           "Glad I could amuse you." She smiled, picked up her knife and fork, and tucked in to her steak.

Seamus thought he should have been revolted by the sight of this beautiful young girl eating a raw piece of meat with such gusto, but instead he found it fascinating. She was still somewhat dainty, but occasionally an expression of bliss crossed her face, and once a low growl sneaked out.

           "It's good, yeah?" Seamus said chuckling.

           "Yes, they got it just right. Wonder what they'd do if I showed up tomorrow night all furry and asked for them to do it again."

           "Freak out and run, but then we'd have the place all to ourselves. Now that'd be nice, wouldn’t it?"

            _You are a shameless flirt!_ She thought. "Might be. How's the pasty?"

           "Best in the land," he said.

           They concentrated on their food for a bit, and when they had slowed the waitress stopped at their table.

           "Are you finished?" she asked Lavender.

           Lavender surveyed the devastation she had wrought on the defenseless hunk of cow. "Yes, it was just right. Thanks again."

           "Would you like a doggie bag?" the waitress asked.

           Seamus was in the middle of taking a drink, and choked on his water. As he gasped for breath, Lavender struggled to suppress the laughter building inside her. "Okay, yeah," she said in a high strained voice.

           Seamus and Lavender looked at each other, barely hanging on, as the waitress walked away. Their smiles got broader, and their faces got redder, until finally they cracked and roared with laughter.

           "Oh, I'll have to tell Parv that one," she said pounding the table. "Doggie bag!!!" and Lavender succumbed to laughter again.

           "Ahh, if she only knew," Seamus said recovering a little. "Oh, get it together, here she comes."

           They barely managed to contain themselves before the waitress got to them.

           "I'll pack this for you then?" the waitress said indicating the remains on Lavender's plate.

           "Just the meat bits, my doggie will appreciate it," Lavender said smiling at Seamus, and silently daring him not to laugh.

           Seamus was on the verge of swallowing his tongue he was trying so hard not to dissolve into hysterics.

           "Oh, you do have a dog. What kind? Is it a nice dog?"

           A small groan escaped Seamus.

           "Well she's mostly wolf, and yes she's nice, to the right people." She winked at Seamus.

           Tears were flowing from Seamus's eyes, and he was shaking slightly.

           "Ooh, wolf hybrids are supposed to be very unpredictable. Are you sure she's safe?" the waitress asked.

           "Pefectly." Lavender said with a smile.

           "I like 'em unpredictable anyway," Seamus had recovered enough to say. "Adds a bit o' excitement." He winked at Lavender.

            _You are a shameless flirt!!!_ Lavender thought for the second time.

           "I'll be your cashier when you're ready, sir"

           "Great, let's settle up. I want to take my date for a walk on the strand before we go."

           "The riverside walk is lovely. It gets you down by the sea in minutes. It's very nice this time o' day, but it's best at sunrise," she said as she wrapped the meat. "Thank you for dining with us, I'll get your bill."

 

********************

 

           The strand walk was very romantic. Seamus was right, Termonfeckin was a beautiful place. As they walked, Seamus took her hand. She hadn't held hands with a boy - _man_ , she corrected herself - in more than two years, and it exhilarated her. This is what she had been missing. Lavender wasn't one of those women who could take or leave men. She needed this kind of contact. She needed to know she was attractive, and in the time since the battle, she hadn't really felt womanly. Seamus had brought that part of her back, and she needed to thank him.

           "Shay?"

           "Yeah, Lav?"

           "This has been a great date. You're quite good at this, thanks."

           "Really?" he said. "Usually I'm rubbish."

           "I doubt that," she said as she sat on a piece of driftwood, and pulled him down to sit next to her. "I've seen a good deal of your Irish charm today, and I'm sure it's not just 'cause you're with me."

           "Actually, I think it is. I usually get too loud, or too flirty, or just too me, and scare 'em away. I've had lots of first dates and one night stands I'm not proud of, a few seconds, not many thirds."

           The shy, self-effacing boy was back. That he had the courage to tell her this spoke volumes to her, and something in her chest felt light and heavy at the same time.

           "Well, I wouldn't turn down another date," she said with conviction.

           He swelled. The grin that spread across his face made him even more handsome than she had thought at first.

           "I'd really like that, Lav. I know you're still scared, and don't really trust people all that much, but you can trust me. We've known each other for what … nine years now, almost ten, and I know what I want."

           The lion in him reared, and leaned in and kissed her. Not a peck, not a snog, but an earnest, sincere kiss. It was like an electric shock zipped from her lips to her toes and back, and she leaned back a bit and smiled at him.

           "That was very nice, Shay. I could get used to that."

           "Me too, Lav."

           He leaned in and kissed her again, longer, slower, and with great care. A tear trickle down her cheek, and when Seamus felt it he drew back.

           "What's wrong?"

           "Nothing, I'm just happy. It's been a while since I've felt like this. For the last year and a half I've been just a person, a werewolf trying to deal with it, and getting used to hiding what I am."

           Her skirt had ridden up a bit, and one long scar showed pink across her left thigh. She made to pull her skirt over it and Seamus stopped her. He traced his finger along the scar and looked back up into her eyes.

           "You don't have to be hiding anything from me, Lav. I know who and what you are, and I like it all, a lot."

           She looked to him with shining eyes, and this time she kissed him.

 

           The old Muggle couple was walking down the strand when they came upon the other, younger, couple sitting on the driftwood log. They gave the young pair a wide berth to ensure both of their privacies, and they noticed the young woman snuggle into the young man.

           "Young love. You remember, Teagan?" the old man asked his wife.

           "Aye, we sat on a log just like that thirty years ago. 'Twas one of the best days of me life, Paddy. You were so good to me. That was the day I knew we could last, that you could be the one. Hope she's as lucky as me," the woman said, and as she looked to the other couple, the young woman met her eyes and mouthed, "me too."

           Teagan's eyes widened in wonder. She was amazed that the girl could hear her over the surf and the distance. The young woman smiled and winked at her, and the two women shared a moment of understanding. Teagan nodded to her and mouthed, "Good luck, lass."

 

           "We should get to your parents' place soon. We've kind of dallied here," Lavender said against his chest.

           "I suppose. It's their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary after all."

           Seamus was reluctant to leave the log. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more at peace and more alive than this moment. He had his arm around her and she was hugging him with both of hers, her head tucked under his chin.

           "So, you mentioned having a 'plan'," he said.

           "Yeah I've got one. If anyone messes with you I'll put my foot so far up their arse they'll look like a shoe."

           He laughed. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I don't think that would make the best impression. Listen, Lav, me mam is liable to be a bit … abrasive. It's hard for people to live up to her expectations, especially me. It was good with her and me as long as I did what I was told, but once I went me own way … well, she's been very generous about sharing her disappointment with me."

           "Don't worry, Shay. I won't get physical with anyone," she said as she sat back and looked into his face. "Well, maybe one person," and she kissed him. "Trust me, I can hold my own. She'll find that out soon enough, and so will you."

           "Right then," he said, standing and pulling her to her feet. "Off to Cill Fhion'ain."

           He looked up and down the strand. The old Muggle couple was far down the beach, just shadows in the haze, and he could see no one else. He stole one more kiss, and Apparated them to his home town.


	3. The Grove

Season of the Wolf

 

Chapter 3

 

The Grove

 

           Cill Fhion'ain was green. Ireland is green to begin with, but Lavender was taken aback by the sheer amount of the color. Everywhere there were trees and shrubs, and what wasn't green was a riot of color, as flowers were blooming from practically every plant they passed. She and Seamus had popped back into existence in an alleyway off a side street. They left the alley, and walked hand in hand down the small street lined with houses. She saw that the locals took a great deal of pride in their gardens; roses did particularly well in this part of southern Ireland, and almost every garden had a superb display.

           "Wow, Shay. These would embarrass my dad, and he fancies himself quite the rose man," she said as they passed one especially proud row. "These blooms are as big as both my fists together, and no sign of bugs. How do they do it?"

           "Dunno. Me mam might. She does a fair bit o' gardening. 'S one of the things we do here to pass the time, even have a greenhouse at the family place."

           "Does it have a name, your family's house?"

           "They called it The Grove for a long time, but I just call it home. The Brits tried to kick us off once, back about two hundred years ago, didn't work out for them so well."

           Lavender laughed. "I can imagine. Sorry about that."

           "Ah, I won't be holding your lineage against you," he said, and kissed her hand.

           "So how far is it?"

           "About a mile; the walk's nice. We just go out o' town this way on the cottages road here, and then up the hill a bit. Had a bicycle as a kid, and came down here all the time."

           "I always wanted a bike, Mum wouldn't let us though. She was afraid we'd do what she did."

           "What'd she do?" he asked.

           "It was her first bit of strong accidental magic," Lavender said with a grin.

           "Made it fly, did she?"

           "Yes," she said smiling broadly.

           "I did as well, I think I'll like your mam."

           "She'll love you," she said earnestly. Lavender's mother had been very worried that she would never find any man that would willingly keep company with her if they knew what she was. That Seamus brushed off Lavender being a werewolf as trivial would thrill her mother.

           "Well that's one down then. Just your sisters, brother, and father to go," he said with a grin.

           "Yes, well what about your family. How are they going to react to me?"

           "Mam will be like a police detective, I already warned you about that. Mike won't care, he'll just want to beat me up, and dad…"

           "Beat you up?"

           "Yeah, well he's older and bigger, and Mam won't let me use magic to defend meself as he's a Muggle."

           "He does that a lot?"

           "It's his favorite pastime, you know - punch me real hard and act like I'm over reacting 'cause it hurts." He chuckled a little. "Then Mam'll say, 'Oh, grow some skin, Seamus'. 'S fun really," he said with a strong note of sarcasm.

 _Really, Shay. Well I'll just have a little chat with this brother of yours._ Lavender thought. "You don't think they might be a little nicer if you've got a guest?" she said.

           "Suppose we'll find out. They don't actually know you're coming."

           "Oh, that's nice. I'm sure that'll please your mum," she said, sarcastically.

           "Don't worry; you're probably the only thing about me she'll like."

           "So they don't know anything about me?"

           "Mam reads the Prophet, but I don't know if she'll remember any of the stories about you."

           "I should have never talked to Skeeter," Lavender said bitterly.

           Seamus took both her hands and turned to her. "That was the bravest thing, Lav. Talking to her while you were still so hurt. I was so proud to know you. We all were."

           "Bitch called me 'tamed'. I really wanted to hurt her when I read that."

           Seamus hugged her. "Nobody's ever gonna tame you, are they?"

           "No."

           "Good thing to know," he said, and they both laughed

 

******************************

 

           The lane led out of the little group of houses they were in, and wound up a tree covered hill. They occasionally passed driveways and paths that led to secluded cottages in the woods. At one of these Seamus stopped.

           "We're here," he said, and led her down the path toward his ancestral home. "Me Mam's family has been here for centuries. She was the only one left though, when she married me dad. Her brothers and sisters had all moved out o' the country."

           "Where to?" Lavender asked.

           "Mostly the States. Four of 'em live in Ohio, three in Wisconsin, and one lives in Vancouver, Canada."

           Lavenders eye’s widened in wonder. "You have eight aunts and uncles?"

           "Hey, we're Irish. C'mon, let's get this over with," he said smiling. They opened the travel bag and brought out their robes. When they had donned the more traditional garb for a wizarding party, Seamus took her hand and led her up the path.

           The Grove was beautiful. The house stood among a stand of very old trees. Like most of the old houses in the area, it was made of rocks. Thousands had been stacked, chipped, and fitted into a rather large building. Its wood framed windows looked out over a small lawn and into a woodland paradise. A tent was on the lawn and festive decorations hung from the eaves. As Seamus and Lavender approached, a large, redheaded man emerged from the tent and shouted Seamus's name.

           "Me brother, Mike," Seamus said.

"Seamus, you young punk," he said as he approached. "You didn't tell us you were bringing a guest, and a beauty you brought with you too." Mike looked Lavender up and down in a way she knew all to well. "Why's a beauty like you hanging around with me loser of a brother?"

           "Oh, I suppose that being dead sexy, a war hero, a strong, confident man, and fantastic kisser makes up for it," Lavender said without hesitation.

           Mike stammered to respond, and then drew back to deliver a withering punch to Seamus arm. "You punk," he said as he started to swing.

           Lavender had anticipated this and had palmed her wand. With a quick flick and a silent incantation, Seamus's robe hardened. It rang like a bell when Mike's fist impacted against it.

           "Ow, Christ Shay," he shouted. "I think I broke me hand. You're not suppose' to use magic against me,"

           "He didn't, I did. Give me your hand," Lavender said. She took Mike's hand and cast the healing charm. "So, you won't be playing these stupid, macho, bullshit games while I'm around. Do we understand each other?"

           Mike looked at her in stunned wonder. "Nice pickin', Shay." He turn to Lavender. "Have you met our mam yet?"

           "Just arrived, Mike," she said as she slipped her hand from Seamus's and linked arms with Mike. "Care to introduce me?"

           "Really good pickin', Shay," he said with an honest smile. "Right this way."

            _I think I'm in love,_ Seamus thought, and then laughed as he quickened his step to catch up.

 

***********************

 

           Mrs. Finnigan was a tall thin woman with graying red hair and an air of total control about her. She stood in the middle of the tent flicking her wand at the decorations. She changed the color of a balloon here, the twist of a ribbon there until she was sure the effect was exactly to her liking. Lavender recognized her mannerisms. Her maternal grandmother was very much the same, perhaps even harder edged, and Lavender smiled to herself. _I know just how to handle you,_ she thought.

           "Mam, Shay's here, and look what he brought along," Mike said as they entered the tent.

           "Typical," Mrs. Finnigan muttered. "He couldn't have been bothered to let us know. Well, welcome anyway. Margaret Finnigan," she said, and held out her hand to Lavender.

           "Lavender Brown," Lavender said as she took Mrs. Finnigan's hand. "We'll be no bother. May I help with the decorations?"

           "Oh I'm almost done. Just the flowers left," Mrs. Finnigan said dismissively.

           "Then allow me," Lavender said, and with a swish of her wand she summoned a few flowers from the box in the corner of the tent, a vase from another, and blue ribbon from a pile on a table near the flowers. The vase landed on the table in front of her, the flowers lowered themselves into the vase and the ribbon tied itself into a bow on the front of the vase. "Not quite," she said to herself. After a second of consideration she waved her wand at the vase and the number "25" appeared running up the ribbon, and embossed on the glass of the vase. "Better. Is that acceptable, Mrs. Finnigan?"

           The corner of Mrs. Finnigan's mouth twitched toward a smile. "Yes, very nice. Lavender is it? Your name sounds familiar."

           "I was in the Battle of Hogwarts with Shay. Perhaps you saw my name while you were reading about your son's heroics," she said.

           Mrs. Finnigan's hands flew to her hips. "Heroics! Foolishness more like. He should have been home and safe, not risking his life. You teenagers think you're immortal. None of you knew what you were facing," she said hotly.

           Lavender smiled sweetly and in a soft voice said, "Oh you're very wrong there Mrs. Finnigan. We all thought we were going to die that night, but we were willing. Harry needed time to defeat … Him, and we gave him that time. Your son killed five Death Eaters in single combat that night, including Rabastan Lestrange, and he saved my life. No, your son is a hero in every way, Mrs. Finnigan."

           Seamus stared at Lavender, too stunned to speak, while Mike stood and spluttered. No one dared to talk to their mother like that.

           Mrs. Finnigan gathered herself to her full height. "Saved your life, did he? A likely story! How'd he do that then?"

           Seamus had never heard her tell the tale, and Lavender's voice went flat as she spoke.

           "I was in the entry hall battling with the Death Eaters when one of them collapsed the stairs I was standing on. I fell three floors to the rubble, and broke most of the bones in my body. Then I was attacked by another Death Eater." Lavender spoke without emotion.

           Mrs. Finnigan's eyes widened.

           "Hermione Granger blasted him from me. Seamus gathered me in his arms and ran to where the wounded were being treated. Madam Pomfrey said if I had arrived even a few seconds later I would have died." All the sweetness had left Lavender's voice and the cold hard edge to it sent a chill down Seamus's back. "Your son is a hero, Mrs. Finnigan. That's the end of it."

           Mrs. Finnigan was silent for a moment as she collected herself. No one had spoken to her like that in thirty years.

           Lavender felt a very familiar prickling in her head. She looked into Mrs. Finnigan's eyes, and smiled. _I spend a good deal of time with the most powerful Legilimens alive. She's taught me Occlumency, and you're not even close to her league, so BACK OFF!!!_ Lavender thought at her.

           Mrs. Finnigan's eyes went unfocused for a second and she staggered back a pace.

           The older woman's demeanor changed almost immediately. The swiftness of it took Seamus and Mike completely by surprise. Mrs. Finnigan smiled broadly. "I see why she's the only one of your girls you've brought to meet me, Seamus. None o' the rest been stout enough, eh son?" she said as she winked at him. "Shieghly!!!" Mrs. Finnigan shouted.

           A pretty woman, obviously Seamus's much older sister trotted into the tent. "Yes, Mam?" she said, and then she noticed Lavender. "Oh, g' afternoon."

            "Me daughter, Shieghly," Mrs. Finnigan said. "Shieghly this is Lavender, Seamus's friend. Do up the rest of the flowers just like this vase here if you please, and then place one on each table. Seamus, Mike, you two get down to the cellar and fetch up two cases of the wine, and make it some o' the good stuff. I'll be taking Lavender on a look round the house and grounds." The three stood and gaped at her. "Well get to it, we don't have all day." They snapped out of their stunned silence and hurried off to perform their assigned tasks.

           "Shay told me you'd be a 'commanding presence', Mrs. Finnigan. He wasn't joking." Lavender smiled at her.

           "Seamus hasn't been round much the last little while. I hope that changes. I have you to thank for today, don't I?" Mrs. Finnigan said as she led Lavender toward the house.

           "Possibly," Lavender replied. "He was concerned. He doesn't like getting beaten up by his brother, and he feels you don't approve of anything he does." _This is how you do it, Shay. Hit her right between the eyes with the truth._

           Mrs. Finnigan smiled broadly. "You and I'll get on just fine I think. Don't take any guff, do you?"

           "No, Mrs. Finnigan, I don’t."

           "Good!"

 

************************

 

           Mrs. Finnigan was very proud of The Grove. She showed Lavender the ground floor, with its large kitchen, sitting room, dining room and study. The upper floors were bedrooms. Lavender recognized Seamus's instantly - the Kenmare Kestrels poster on the wall was a dead give away. Mike's had all the trappings of Muggle life. A computer and a television sat in one corner, and football fan magazines littered the bed.

           "Mike needs to be cleaning this up. I'll be having a word with him about that," Mrs. Finnigan said.

           "My brother is a Muggle too. Mikes' a Muggle, not a squib, right?" Lavender asked.

           "Aye, it's rare that you know the difference. How do you know then?"

           "My family is actually pure blood," Lavender said, "but my brother Rowan has no magic at all – not even enough to detect the presence of a Dementor, like a Squib would be able to do. They showed us the difference at St. Mungos when my parents took him to be tested. My family treated him differently after that, and it wasn't a nice childhood for him, but he turned out alright in the end."

           "It's hard for a magical family to embrace their Squib or Muggle child. A witch can look on it as a failure on her part. I didn't feel that way though, and we never treated Mike any different than the other two," Mrs. Finnigan said proudly.

           "Seamus doesn't talk about his brother and sister. Why's that?" Lavender asked as they came back down the stairs.

           "Shieghy's ten years older, and she went to Beauxbatons. They really never knew each other until recently. Mike and Seamus have had a fighting way for so long I don't know if they'll ever stop," she said flatly.

           "They won't be fighting today," Lavender said with a smirk.

           "I heard a bit of a ruckus just before you came to the tent. Was that you?"

           "Yes. Shay told me at lunch that Mike enjoys hitting him, and I thought I might school him a bit. Hope you don't mind." Mrs. Finnigan smiled at her as she sat on a couch in the sitting room and patted the cushion beside her.

           "What'd you do?" Mrs. Finnigan asked in a conspiratorial tone.

           "Just a quick _Duro_ on Shay's cloak," Lavender said with a wink as she sat next to her. "I fixed Mike's hand for him after, and told him we would have no more of that while I was around."

           "I'm liking you more and more, Lavender," Mrs. Finnigan said while she patted Lavender's hand. "You think Seamus is a hero, do you? I suppose he might just be. You're right, I don't approve of what he's been up to lately. He's just been hoboin' around, not looking for a job, living with friends, not coming home. He needs to be getting on with his life. Finding a career, a home, a wife maybe?" she said and pointedly looked at Lavender.

           "This is our first date, Mrs. Finnigan " Lavender told her. "I've known Shay a long time, and we've been friends all that time, but lately he's really grown up a lot. He's not the child you remember. He's a man, and a good one. Whether we have a future together or not remains to be seen, it depends on a lot of things, but I can see us being really good together, if it works out."

           "You mean if his family don't mind him marrying a werewolf?"

           Lavender drew up. "Yes. That's one thing," she said curtly. "When did you figure it out?"

           Mrs. Finnigan smiled. "About five minutes after you told the tale. Lavender Brown … you were the one bitten by Greyback, the one Skeeter interviewed."

           "Yes."

           "Oh don't be mad, I'm not judging you. You’re different than the rest. Skeeter hinted at it in her story, but I'll wager there's a fair bit more that she don't know," Mrs. Finnigan said softly.

           Lavender relaxed. "There is. My friends saved me. I told her a small part of it, but not the whole story."

           "Does Seamus know everything?"

           "Oh yes, Mrs. Finnigan. Everything." Lavender spoke with conviction. "He's one of the few men who do."

           "Will you be telling me?" Mrs. Finnigan asked with a raised eyebrow.

           Lavender smiled "I'll make a deal with you. If Seamus brings me back with a ring I'll tell you the whole tale, nothing left out, how's that?"

           Mrs. Finnigan smiled broadly. "That'd be grand Lavender. The boy could do far worse than you, that's for certain." Just then the clock chimed five, and Mrs. Finnigan rose from her seat. "The guests will be getting here shortly, and we should be setting out the feast. D'you mind helping me in the kitchen for a bit?"

           "Not at all, I know my way around a kitchen pretty well."

           "That'll be a help then," Mrs. Finnigan said as she led Lavender toward the kitchen. "Sheighly's a bright girl, and wicked good with potions and books, but not so helpful when it comes to cooking"

           "Um, Mrs. Finnigan, it just occurred to me that if Sheighly's ten years older than Seamus, and this is your twenty-fifth anniversary…"

           Mrs. Finnigan laughed. "Sheighly's from me first husband, he was killed shortly after she was born."

           "Oh, I'm sorry," Lavender said.

           "It's alright, girl. That was a long time ago. I still miss Angus from time to time, but my Franklin has been as good a man as a woman could want, and I do love him. He took on Sheighly as his own, and he never treated her any different than Michael and Seamus."

           "Where is Mr. Finnigan?"

           "He's off collecting his Muggle family. They'll be here in a few minutes. Here, help me get the food out to the tent, and we should be right on time to greet them." Mrs. Finnigan said as she began to levitate a few large pots from the stove. "These'll go out to the serving table and sit on the stones. If you could get the platters in the cooling cabinet that would be a fine thing. It's that one," she said pointing to a large cabinet in the corner.

           Lavender opened the cabinet and recognized the feel of the cooling charm. Several large platters of cheeses, vegetables, and meats sat on the shelves. She pulled her wand, and cast the levitation charm on the platters, maneuvering them through the kitchen and out of the door behind Mrs. Finnigan. Levitating the pots before her, Mrs. Finnigan led Lavender across the lawn to the tent. Mike and Seamus sat at one of the tables, and Mike was regaling Seamus with a tale of a recent date.

           "And then she stands up and gives me friend Daniel a dig right in the face before storming out o' the pub," he said as he rolled with laughter. "Daniel was right fit to be tied. She never found out it was my hand on her knee and not his."

           "Ah, Mike, you are a wanker sometimes." Seamus said as he too laughed. "Sally still doesn’t know, then?"

           "Nah, and don't you be telling her neither."

           "I won't," Seamus said as he spotted his mother and Lavender coming into the tent.

           He shot Lavender a worried glance, but she smiled back at him and mouthed, "It's okay."

           Mrs. Finnigan lowered the pots to the stones set on the food table to hold them, and Lavender floated the platters into position on the table flanking the pots.

           "Nicely done, Lavender," Mrs. Finnigan said.

           "Thank you," Lavender said as she replaced her wand in its holster on her thigh.

           Mrs. Finnigan caught sight of one of Lavender's scars, and she raised an eyebrow. "He hurt you badly, didn't he?"

           "Not as bad as Ron and Neville hurt him," Lavender said with a grim humor.

           "I just wish I'd have been there for that," Seamus said as he came up behind Lavender, and slid his arm around her waist. "She knows then?"

           "Yes, Seamus, I know. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

           Seamus laughed. "Oh I knew you'd figure it out, Mam. I just thought it'd take more than twenty minutes."

           "Figure what out?" Mike said.

           "It's a personal matter between Lavender, Seamus and me, Mike. When it's time for you to know, you'll know, so leave it be," Mrs. Finnigan told him firmly.

           Just then a loud bang sounded from just outside the tent. Lavender and Seamus reacted automatically. Their wands flew from their holsters into their hands, Seamus shoved his mother and brother behind him, and he and Lavender both dropped to one knee, side by side and ready for battle. It happened so fast that Mike and his mother barely saw them move before Lavender and Seamus were scanning the lawn for danger.

           "Christ, Shay," Mike exclaimed. "We're safe. It's just Dad and Elric comin' back with the Finnigan side."

           A group of people were dropping out of the sky blue oval of a Portkey into a heap on the lawn. A few were laughing children, most were older men and women, and one very elderly couple was being gently lowered to the turf by a large man with a flowing mane of curly red-blonde hair.

           As Seamus and Lavender rose from their battle crouch Mrs. Finnigan patted Seamus on the shoulder. "That was impressive, son. How'd you get so quick?"

           "It's all we did, Mam," Seamus said in a haunted tone. "All o' seventh year, we'd go to class, learn what we could, and then meet up in the Room O' Requirement and practice and drill."

           "Neville built us into a proper army, Mrs Finnigan." Lavender said as she stowed her wand. "That's why Seamus is so good. We all are. As I said, we all thought that we'd never live to finish. The front line of the war ran straight through Hogwarts, and we were on that front line. Every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth and seventh-year was in the DA by the second month, most of the Ravenclaw sixth and seventh eventually joined, and we even had two Slytherins for a bit."

           "Before they were found out," Seamus said sadly. "That was a bad day, when we lost Charles and Denny."

           "Why haven't you told us this, Seamus? You never talk of that year, or the battle - none of it," said Mrs. Finnigan.

           "None of us do," Lavender replied for him. "It's a hard memory. Hogwarts wasn't the same, it was like a prison. Most of the professors tried to help as much as they could, while the Carrows and Professor Snape did their best to beat us down. It didn't work," she said with a smirk.

           "I'd like to hear more, if you're willing," Mrs. Finnigan said. "Some time, not today, but soon, if you would, son."

           "And me, Shay," Mike put in. "Lavender says you're a hero. I'd like to know what you did for her to say that," he said as he patted Seamus' shoulder.

           "We both will," Lavender said to them and turned to Seamus, "Alright, Shay? She deserves to know."

"If you're willing to listen, yeah," Seamus said to his mother and brother.

           She drew him into a hug. "'M sorry, Seamus, I shouldn't have been so critical of you. You were doing the right thing." She squeezed him harder and whispered in his ear, "I was just so scared o' losing me baby, that's all."

           A stout man, with graying red hair, was standing at the entrance to the tent and smiling broadly. "Now there's a sight to make a man happy," he said.

           "Franklin, come and meet Seamus's friend Lavender," Mrs. Finnigan said with a broad smile.

           "Franklin Finnigan," he said and held out his hand.

           "Lavender Brown," she said taking it. "Shay, you never said you look so much like your dad."

           "The boy's cursed, that's for sure. Got me hair, me nose, me bad teeth, good thing he got Margaret's thin nature or he'd be too ugly to bear," he said as he rubbed Seamus's head.

           "I think you are both very fine examples, myself. What do you think, Mrs. Finnigan?"

           "Too right you are, Lavender." Mrs. Finnigan said as she took her husband's arm. "Modesty doesn't become you, Franklin. You're a fine Irishman, just like your sons."

           "Love is blind, eh Seamus," he said, winking to his son.

           "Um, well we'll see Dad," Seamus stammered.

           "Lavender," he said and paused, thinking, "I remember that name for some reason. You've mentioned her before, is that right Seamus?"

           "Lavender was in my year and in Gryffindor, Dad. I took her to the Yule Ball the year o' the tournament. I'm sure that's what you remember," Seamus said.

           "Yes, I do remember that. We've a picture here somewhere from the ball. Have to dig it out later," Mr. Finnigan said. "Michael, Seamus, help me with the family, would you please?"

           Mr. Finnigan and his sons left the tent and soon the rest of the newly arrived family members started to wander into it. The tall, thin man with the red blonde hair strode up to Mrs. Finnigan. "Afternoon, Margaret, is Sheighly near?"

           "Lavender, this is me son-in-law, Elric. Elric this is Seamus's friend, Lavender," Mrs. Finnigan said as Elric took Lavender's hand. "Sheighly is in the house somewhere."

           "Good to meet you, Lavender," Elric said smiling. "You'll excuse me while I find my wife?"

           "Of course," Lavender replied.

           Lavender raised her eyebrows at Mrs. Finnigan who laughed at her expression. "He is a tall handsome one at that, isn't he girl?"

           "Your daughter chose well then?" Lavender asked with a shrewd look.

           "Aye, took me a bit to say it. He was so handsome I was afraid for her," Mrs Finnigan said, and Lavender nodded understanding exactly what she meant. "But Elric's as good a man as I could have hoped for her. Well, looks as if everything's ready and the guests are arriving, I believe I'll round up me husband and dress for the night."

           "Is there anything more I can do for you?" Lavender asked.

           "No, I'll send Seamus to you when I find the boys."

           Seamus found her a few minutes later. There was a hustle and bustle and too many introductions to count. Mrs. Finnigan's side of the family, the McNearneys, began to appear. Seamus and Lavender eventually stopped flinching every time the pop of Apparition sounded, and Mike shot his brother a sympathetic glance when he noticed. A small group of wizarding folk was whispering and nodding towards Seamus. Lavender recognized the behavior all to well. They recognized him from all the press about the war, and sooner or later they were going to quiz them about it. Quicker than Lavender anticipated, one of the younger men broke away from the group and walked up to them.

           "I'll take this one, Shay," Lavender whispered in his ear.

           "You're Seamus they tell me, I'm your cousin, Kirin. You were in the battle o' Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army. Don' look so tough to me though," he said, smiling.

           "I wouldn't press your luck, Kirin," Lavender said. "Shay's as tough as they come, and if you mess with him, you mess with me." She patted his cheek once, twice, and on the third time her wand flew from its holster into her hand, and was wedged under Kirin's chin before he realized anything was happening.

           "Ah, don't toy with the poor lad, Lavender," Seamus said, grinning. "He don't know what he's stepping in." He looked to Kirin. "Tell me little fan club over there if they want questions asked, then ask 'em, but I'll tell you, all you're gonna get is that we were there, we fought, we won, and you're free because a lot of our friends died to make it so. Anything else you need to know?"

           Kirin's eyes were wide and stunned. He was looking from Lavender to Seamus, taking in the cold calm he saw there. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to offend. You value your privacy then?"

           "We're here for me mam and dad. Happy to spend time with the family, and hoist a few with you, but we don't wanna talk about the war, fair?"

           "Fair, Seamus," he said. Lavender lowered her wand and Kirin held out his hand to Seamus. "Underestimated you, probably wasn't the first, was I?"

           "No, Kirin, just the luckiest," Lavender told him, and patted his cheek again.


	4. Celibration

Season of the Wolf

 

Chapter 4

 

Celibration

 

 

            Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan strode across the lawn from the house. Mrs. Finnigan had changed from her housework robes into a long set of deep blue. Her hair was down and flowed around her shouders in red grey waves. Mr. Finnigan was dressed in a fine Muggle three piece suit. Elric stepped forward and cast the _Sonorus_ charm on his voice.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, we're here to celebrate twenty-five years of Frank and Margaret. So gather round and fill your glasses."

            Seamus led Lavender to the family table to join his mother and father. Mike sat next to Lavender, and Elric and Sheighly took the opposite chairs. Seamus produced a bottle from his robes.

            "When we were at the pub in Termonfeckin I picked up a little somethin' for Mam and Dad. They've had a soft spot for this since before I was born," he told Lavender. "Here you go, Dad," and he handed his father a thirty year old bottle of Balvenei Scotch Whisky.

            "Ah Seamus my lad, you're a good son," he said wiping a fake tear from his eye and smiling. "The devil invented Scotch whisky to make the Irish poor," he laughed. “Margaret, would you be so good as to summon a few glasses for this fine gift."

            A quick flick from Mrs. Finnigan's wand and seven glasses floated from the drink table to land in front of Mr. Finnigan. He poured a generous shot in each one, and passed them to his children, Elric, and Lavender. Mrs. Finnigan noticed Lavender looking a bit nervous.

            "Don't drink, Lavender?" she asked.

            "Hardly at all any more, but I'll share this one with you. I'd be impolite not to."

            "Don't like not being in control?" Mrs. Finnigan asked knowingly.

            "That's mostly it, yes. There're some other things too, but one won't hurt. Besides this is a thirty year old Scotch," she said, smiling.

            Elric raised his glass. "To Franklin and Margaret - they've raised two fine young men and the best woman I've ever known. I'm proud to have them as me in-laws. Twenty-five years ago they took the bonds, and in all that time they've been true and honest and in love. We should all be so fortunate. I know I am. May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, and a smooth road all the way to your door. To Franklin and Margaret"

            "Franklin and Margaret," the crowd echoed.

            "Thank you. Thank you all for coming and helping us to celebrate our happiness," Mr. Finnigan said to the assembled guests. This will be the last speech of the day and then we'll eat and dance." He helped Mrs. Finnigan to her feet. "Margaret Mcnearney, twenty-five years ago you made me dreams come true, even if I didn' know the whole of them at the time." A chuckle went through the crowd. "Findin' that your wife is a witch on your wedding night is a bit of a surprise, but I've never had cause to doubt my love for you or yours for me. To twenty-five more my love," He said and drained his glass.

            "Twenty-five more," the crowd echoed and broke into applause.

 

            The pots Mrs. Finnigan had brought to the table contained a hearty Irish stew in one, bubble and squeak in another, and a corned beef hash that was the best Lavender had ever tasted in the third. Several of the relatives had brought desserts, and Sheighly surprise her parents with a large cake in the shape of number twenty-five.

            After the dinner and several more rounds of toasts, the dancing began. Mike had set up his Muggle stereo set in the tent and happily assumed the role of D.J. A dance floor had been conjured into existence by Sheighly, and her husband had charmed the balloons to pulse with light to the music. Mike chose a series of slower dance numbers to start the evening, and when the second song started Seamus took Lavender's hand.

            "Haven't got to dance with you since the ball, I'm lots better now," he said.

            "You were quite good then, Shay," she said rising from her seat. "I'm a bit out of practice though."

            "Well we'll just have to do it till we get it right then." He laughed, and swung her out onto the floor.

            She fit against him. He just couldn't get over how good it felt to have Lavender in his arms. They flowed around the tent as the music lilted through the air, and Seamus felt the tension he'd been holding onto drain away. His mother had been much more accepting of him since she and Lavender had talked, and that had lifted a weight from him that he hadn't realized was there. He unconsciously hugged her.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Oh, nothing - just glad you're here. It's been one of the best days for me in a while, and that's all because of you. Thanks," he said, and she smiled up at him. "Got me job cut out for me at Christmas, haven't I?"

            "Yeah, but I think a hero from the Battle of Hogwarts won't have any trouble dealing with my family," she said with a giggle.

             

            Several dances later, Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan appeared at their side. "Trade partners son?" Mr. Finnigan asked.

            Lavender nodded to Seamus. "Alright, Dad," Seamus said, and deftly handed Lavender off to his father while his mother slid over to him.

            Mrs. Finnigan smiled at her son. "Glad to see the dance lessons weren't a waste. I been watching, you do me proud, Seamus."

            "Thanks, Mam," he said with a genuine smile for his mother.

"You and the girl, you're thinking serious?" she asked as they danced.

            "Don't rightly know, Mam," he said honestly. "We've been friends for so long, I really don't wanna bollox that up, but Lav, she's different now. I mean she's the same girl, same ways, mostly, but she's … deeper. I'm not making sense."

            "Oh, but you are, son. You are," she said. "I'll not be telling you how to live your life from here on out. You proved you earned that, but I will have an opinion, and I have one on this." She stopped speaking, and they danced for a bit.

            "So are you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Only if you want me to, son," she said wisely. "That's what you've earned."

"I want to know, Mam," he said and hugged her.

She smiled at him. "You'll always be me baby, but there comes a time when a mother must hand off her child to his mate. I'd be happy to hand you off to Lavender. She's strong, tough, and yet she's gentle with you and yours. She stood up to me and held her ground; that's no small feat. And she does care for you, a blind man could see that." Her gazed turned stern. "So don't be trifling with her affections. She's not one o' these girls you been with recently. You been treatin' them as disposable I hear, and that disappoints me."

"That's over, Mam, and I'd never do that to Lavender." His voice became husky. "Never, and I'd kill anyone who did."

"I believe you would, Son, although I think if someone did that to her there'd be too few pieces left to kill."

Seamus laughed. "True enough, Mam. I'd never make it in time. The Sisters'd make a grease stain out of anyone stupid enough to try."

"That'd be her group of friends? The ones that helped her overcome the wolf?" she asked.

"Yes, Mam, but I can't really say any more about them. I promised," he said.

"It's good you keep your word then.”

They danced in silence for a bit.

            "Mam?"

            "Yes, Seamus."

            "How did you know? With Angus, and dad, how did you know this person was the one?" He was gazing at Lavender across the dance floor.

            Mrs. Finnigan laughed. "Ask yourself a few questions. Would you bring her home to meet your parents?"

            "Well, we answered that one already," he said chuckling.

            "Can you be with her, just together and not talking and be happy?"

            "Yeah," — he smiled at the memory — "just this afternoon in fact."

            "Can you see yourself in Frank and my place twenty-five years or more from now?"

            "Yes, Mam, I really can."

            "You wouldn't be thinking you could do better?" she asked very seriously.

            Seamus barked out a laugh. "Hardly, she's astonishing, Mam. She's clever, and artistic, and fun." He paused. "And in case you hadn't noticed, she's beautiful."

            "Her condition don't matter to you then?"

            "Not at all, Mam. You?" he asked.

            "No, son, no, It's the woman that counts, not some passing monthly problem," she said and laughed.

            "Thanks, Mam," Seamus said as the music stopped, and he hugged her.

            "You're welcome, son." She kissed his cheek.

            Lavender and Mr. Finnigan came up to them, and Lavender hooked her arm in Seamus's. "I could use a drink," she said.

            Seamus nodded. "Let's get some punch and I'll show you the garden," he said, and led her to the table with the large animated punch bowl. The carved crystal bowl featured a fantasy castle in the center. Two waterfalls of punch cascaded down the sides of the castle, and three crystal mermaids and a crystal sea serpent frolicked in the bowl.

            "Nice," Lavender commented, tilting her head toward the punch bowl.

            "Me grandmother's," Seamus said. "She'd never let us near it when we were kids. Afraid we'd play with the figures." He laughed. "We did anyway. Here, watch this."

            He handed a cup to the sea serpent. It took the handle of the cup in its mouth and swam to one of the punch water falls, filled the cup, and swam back to Seamus. He took the cup and handed it to Lavender.

            She giggled. "Oh that's so cute. I can see where it'd be too tempting to resist."

            "Yeah," he said handing the three mermaids a cup. "We were careful though. Me Mam comes by her temper honestly. Gran was not to be fooled with." The mermaids swam back to him with a full cup. Seamus took the cup and raised it. "Well, as we say here in Ireland, Sláinte!"

 


	5. In the Garden

Season of the Wolf

 

Chapter 5

 

In the Garden

 

 

They drank their punch and left the cups on the table, and then Seamus led her to a gate leading into the garden. The kissing gate was housed in a hedge arbor. The hedge, as tall as Lavender could reach, surrounded a garden that had taken the natural landscape into its design. It melded into the hillside, using the natural landforms and trees as accents to the plantings of roses, other flowers, and shrubs. Lavender, whose father fancied himself quite the gardener, was impressed.

            "Your mum does well, this is beautiful," she said.

            "Dad, Mike and I help when we can, but it's mostly Mam. Me great grandfather designed it a hundred years ago. He saw Stourhead and wanted a smaller version here." Seamus led her to a bench and they sat.

            The moonlight illuminated the garden, and night blooming jasmine scented the air as they took in the beauty around them.

            "You have a very special home, Shay. I'm glad you brought me," she said as she snuggled into his side. "Thank you."

            "No, Lav, it’s me should be thanking you," he said sincerely. "You made me come, and if you hadn't I don't know when, if ever, me mam and me would have come to terms." He looked at her then up at the moon. "Tomorrow night?"

            "Yeah, the girls will be gathering at the Burrow this time, and then we'll be off to our special place."

            "You're quite the group, your little club," he said, smirking.

            "Yeah, it's really helped all of us. It started with them coming together to help me, but we've become so much more than that. It's the best thing I've ever done."

            She leaned against him, closed her eyes, and basked in the moonlight. "I must be the only werewolf that loves the moon, she's so beautiful."

            "Yes, _she_ is," Seamus said looking down at her and not meaning the moon at all.

            "It's not all bad, Shay," she said. "The worst thing is that I can't have a baby." There was a hint of deep sadness in her voice. Seamus hugged her a little closer, and a melancholy smile played on her face. "But really the only other bad part for me is the stigma." She looked up at him. "It's made me strong. Not just physically, I mean I know the work I've done with my brother, Rowan, has made me pretty fit, but emotionally. Like your mum said, I don't take any guff. I wasn't like that two years ago." 

            "I don't know … we were all pretty tough by the end o' last April. You were kicking some Death Eater arse before Lestrange blasted the stairs apart."

            "Is that why you killed him?" She had never asked before.

            "Oh, that was one o' many reasons, Lav. I think he was the one who killed Colin, and I didn't know, but I though he might have just killed you. I was looking for him, and I found him. He was merciless, so I gave him just as good."

            "Thanks," she said and let out a long contented sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her hands on his. "Mmm, this is nice, but we should get back to London or Floo Luna soon."

            "We can stay if you want. Sheighly and Elric 'll be heading home tonight, so you can have her room I think."

            "Your mum wouldn't mind?" she asked.

            "No, I'm fairly certain Mam wouldn't mind," he said, smiling to himself.

            "Alright, let's stay tonight, Shay. Shall we go and Floo Luna?"

            "I'll go," he said as he reluctantly slid from behind her. "You stay here and enjoy the garden and the moon. I'll get everything set with Mam and Luna, then I'll be back, okay?"

            "Okay, Shay," she said, and he bent and kissed her hand.

           

 

            On his way back to the tent Seamus passed his sister and brother-in-law heading into the garden. "Heading home then?" he asked them.

            "Yes, Seamus. We're just taking a walk through the garden, and then we’ll Apparate back to Dublin," his sister replied in her soft brogue. "There's your three nieces and your nephew waiting at home with only the one sitter. Erin's ready for us to be back and take 'em off her hands, I'm sure."

            "Lavender's at the bench if you want to say hello," he told them.

            "We'll do that, Shay," Elric said, and they turned and went through the gate.

            Seamus, with a spring in his step, walked toward the tent, and was suddenly struck by the thought that he was smiling more today than he had in a very long time. _I might be in trouble here_ , he thought, and smiled even more broadly. _Mr. "last living bachelor" is in it deep, isn't he?_ he asked himself. _Aye, Seamus my lad, but you couldn't ask for better trouble to be in, could you?_

            He was still chuckling to himself when he entered the tent. He strode up to his mother and father. "Mam, Dad, if you don' mind Lavender and I would like to stay tonight. I'll take me old room and Lav can have Sheighly's if that's fine with you."

            His mother broke into a broad grin. "That'd be just grand, Seamus."

            "You two for breakfast then?" his father asked.

            "Yeah, Dad, that'd be great," Seamus said. "I need to use the Floo and let me flatmates know we'll be staying"

            His mother hugged him. "It'll be good to have you here in the morning," she said. "Michael's been stayin' at the tree farm most nights, and the old house needs people."

            His father rested his hand on Seamus's shoulder. "Well then, if we don' see you before morning, thank you for coming, Son."

            "Thanks, Dad," Seamus said and turned toward the house. "I'll just go and Floo Luna."

           

            The old fireplace was just as he remembered, and the green jar that held the Floo powder was in its place on the mantelpiece. As he took a handful he noticed the clock on the mantelpiece was telling him it was already past ten. _Oh crap,_ he thought. _We told her we'd Floo by ten. Crap, crap._ "Crap," he said out loud. He knew his flatmates. After ten their clothing generally became much more scant, and their activities much more adult.

            "Well, nothing for it," he sighed. "Dean and Luna, London," he said as he threw the powder in the fireplace. He closed his eyes and stuck his head in the fire.

            "Oh yes, Dean, just like that," he heard Luna say.

            "Um, Dean, Luna? Lav and I are staying tonight. Sorry I didn't Floo sooner but we lost track o' the time."

            There was a rustling of fabric and a few thumps. "You can open your eyes now Seamus," Luna said.

            Dean was sitting on the couch in their sitting room grinning from ear to ear, and Luna was lying on her side with her feet in Dean's lap. They were covered by a blanket, and Seamus knew that there was nothing covering them under it. "Sorry to interrupt," he said.

            Luna smiled brightly "Oh, we hadn't got to active coitus yet, so it's fine. Things went well with your family?"

            Seamus chuckled. _Luna,_ he thought to himself. "Very well, thanks. We'll be home tomorrow before Lav needs to get to the Burrow."

            "Lav having a good time?" Dean asked snickering.

            "Seems to be," Seamus said happily. "She's out in the garden, so I'll just leave you to … well what ever it was you were doing"

            "Oh, Dean was experimenting with various tongue speeds and techn—" Dean put his hand on her hip. "Was I about to do it again?" she asked him.

            "Yes, my love."

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Seamus. I'm still getting used to not talking about sex." She turned to Dean. "I really don't understand why people are so embarrassed to talk about it. I mean the—"

            "I'll see you tomorrow," Seamus said laughing, and he pulled himself from the fireplace.

 

            Seamus was walking back to the garden when he met his sister and brother in law coming back across the lawn.

            His sister stopped him. "I'd like to talk to Seamus for a minute, love," she said to Elric.

            "I'll just get our coats then." He walked off toward the house.

            Sheighly fixed Seamus with the same look his mother used, and he had to smile. "What'd be on your mind, Sheighly?" he asked.

            "She's a lovely girl, Seamus. You'll be bringing her round again?"

            "Maybe, Mam and me have made our peace, so I think I'll be around a bit more often," he answered. "But that's not the question you want to ask, is it?"

            Sheighly straightened and grinned. "Elric and I just had a nice chat with Lavender. She fancies you it's plain, and she's not a slag, so I'd be fair disappointed if you took advantage of her." Her smile faded. "Will you be making me sad little brother?"

            Seamus shook his head. "Everyone in the family likes her. It'd be pretty stupid o' me to treat her raw, you'd all kick my arse."

            "Aye, we would. So, what do you see in your future?"

            "I hadn't been thinking about that until recently, Sheighly," he said, honestly. "Lav and I have been friends for a good long time. It's almost too easy with her, but I'm starting to see that there's something to this thing that me friends are on about all the time."

            Sheighly grinned and nodded. "And what would that be, little brother?"

            "They're all either committed or engaged, and I've always been the free one, the one that played around. I thought that they were tying themselves down to soon, that we had more playing to do. I'm beginning to see their point. They've all been saying love was gonna catch me - it may have."

            "Well, you would have a hard time findin' a better girl than the one we left at the swing, that's certain," Sheighly said. "She's kind and polite, and according to Mike, wicked fast with a wand."

            "She's a lot more than that, Sheighly," he said. "Lavender's had a hard life the last year and a half. She was hurt bad during the battle, and it was a long road back for her. She's tough in ways a lot o' folk can't comprehend. You've seen her at her best, here; I've seen all of it, and she's more special than I can tell you."

Sheighly smiled knowingly. _You've got it bad, little brother, and you don't even know it yet,_ she thought. "She's a lovely girl, and that Mam approves this quickly … I'm a bit jealous. Took her months to warm to Elric."

"That didn't really surprise me, Sheighly. They're a bit alike," —he grinned— "but not too much, though."

"That's good, Seamus." She drew him into a hug. "Take care, little brother, and take good care o' the girl."

He hugged her back, and then stepped away. "She's at the swing then?"

"Aye. Come round more often, Seamus, and bring Lavender with you."

"I'll try, Sheighly. Thanks."

 

 

 

           

            Lavender sat on the garden swing bathed in the moonlight, and Seamus watched her for a good five minutes as she stared at the moon and gently rocked. He couldn't believe he had overlooked how beautiful Lavender was. For the last year and a half she had just been one of his mates, a friend that he spent time with. That was over now, his mother was right. The moon streaming through her hair made it shimmer, and as he contemplated the outline of her face he could just see the shadow of the wolf. He chuckled to himself; the last living bachelor was screwed. Dean, Harry, and Ron were going to kick his arse, because at that moment Seamus realized that he was rather quickly falling in love with Lavender. She seemed to be quite warm to him too. As she swayed he could see her smiling happily, most of the time her eyes were closed and occasionally she giggled at some thought. He chuckled to himself again, roused himself from his reveries, and strode up to her.

            "Always liked this swing," he said as he leaned against the tree.

            "I love it here, Shay," she said. "I hope it's better with you and your family, because this place is so beautiful, and it suits you. It brings you out." She blushed. "Ah, I'm just babbling, must be the whiskey."

            "Nah, you're right," he said as he stepped around behind her and began gently pushing her in the swing. "I'd forgotten how much I love this place too. It's me home, always will be."

            "Things okay with you and your mum?" she asked.

            "Much better now, thanks to you."

            "You two are a lot alike, Shay. She asked me if I took any 'guff'. I told her no."

            Seamus laughed and stroked down her hair as she swung back to him. "No you don't, do you."

            "No, and neither do you. That's what the problem between you is. She wants you to be strong, and have your own mind; she just wasn't quite ready for it so quickly."

            "That's kinda what she said. You're good."

            "It's a girl thing; Parvati and Padma's parents took it even worse." She laughed for a moment at the memory. "After sixth year, and the funeral, Death Eater attacks… they were insisting that Parv and Padma stay home. Shocked the shit out of them when their little angels openly defied them, packed their bags, and came back to school."

            "Didn't know that," he said, laughing with her. "They okay now?"

            "Not really, their mum is starting to be more civil, but their dad is still royally pissed off." She smiled. "The girls are good, though. They say that they can wait him out. He's been mad at them before, but he'll come round, just like your mum."

            He stepped around to the front of the swing, and when she swung up to him he gracefully lifted her into his arms. They stood in an embrace, looking into each other's eyes. "I can't thank you enough for making me come and coming with me, but I'd like to try." He kissed her.

            They stood in the garden, the moon washing them in a silver spotlight as they slowly swayed. They were tender and gentle, carefully moving their hands over each other's backs, and caressing each other with lips and tongue. Lavender was swept up. She forgot every thing about the war, her injuries, being a werewolf - all of it. It was just her and Seamus, there in a beautiful garden in the moonlight, and this marvelous, handsome man wanted her, and only her.

           

Margaret Finnigan stood in the window of her bedroom. It had been a good day. Her son was home, and they had come to terms. He was a man now and she'd treat him as one. He'd earned it. This girl he'd brought, she'd been hard as nails, but gentle, and Margaret saw in her a strength she'd hardly ever seen, except when she looked in a mirror. Yes, the boy could do far worse. She watched Seamus over the garden hedge as he swung the girl, she could almost hear his thoughts, his body language was so plain.

"He's falling for you, girl. Best be ready," she said to herself.

"He is, is he?" Franklin said as he slid his arms around her from behind.

"You tell me," she said as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

As he watched, Seamus swept the girl from the swing into his arms and there was a long moment where the two young people just stared into each other's eyes, then they sank into a deep loving kiss.

"Young buck beat me to it." He said as he turned his bride in his arms to face him. "I'm glad you and Seamus are speaking in tones less than a shout, Margaret."

"He's his father's son, Frank. I had to let him be the man he's become. It was just so soon, and I wasn't ready. Took the girl to show me," she said against his shoulder.

"She's a strong one, yeah?" he asked.

"No weaklings allowed in the Finnigan clan," she said smiling up at him.

"You approve then?"

"Oh yes. If he chooses her I'll be fine with it. She's a hero herself. She'd be a fine addition to the family."

"I love you, Margaret Finnigan."

"I love you, Franklin Finnigan."   

 


	6. Moonday

Season of the Wolf

 

Chapter 6

 

Moonday

 

 

Lavender woke and stretched. Moonday. She was still amazed at how good she felt on these days. Her senses were keener than ever, and her wolfself was prancing inside her, ready to play tonight. "Keep your knickers on, dear, we'll be out at the circle soon enough," she said to herself. The smell of bacon and eggs was filling her, and her stomach gave an appreciative groan. There was another, quieter scent, and she smiled. "Not that old, are we, Margaret," she said, and giggled. It wouldn't do to tell Seamus what his parents had been up to the night before, but oh, it was tempting. She rose and dressed quickly, after casting a cleansing charm on her intimate apparel.

Seamus. There was a smile she just couldn't suppress when she thought of him. They had stayed in the garden well past midnight, talking some, snogging a lot, and getting to know each other in a much more intimate way than they ever had before. He was a spectacular kisser. She didn't mind that he had learned it from a series of girls, because he had made it very plain that he was interested in pursuing something much deeper with her, and that was just fine with Lavender. Seamus Finnigan was a catch, and he didn't know it.

She heard the conversation in the kitchen long before she entered.

"Bacon for you son?" she heard Mr. Finnigan say.

" 'Course, Dad, and Lav 'll probably want a good bit too. Had a little snack last night from the —" He dissolved into laughter.

"Wa's so funny Seamus?" his father said.

"Ah, you had to be there Dad," he said regaining himself.

Lavender came up behind him and whispered "doggie bag" in his ear, and he dissolved into hysterics again.

"Must be pretty funny," Mr. Finnigan said as he smiled at Lavender.

"Shay's right, you really had to be there, Mr Finnigan," she said, giggling herself.

Seamus took her hand and kissed it. "Sleep well, love?"

"Very well; it's so quiet here. I'm used to London, and my family's place in Suffolk. Out here there's no traffic noise or trains, it's just the wind in the trees. Slept like a baby," she said as she took the chair next to Seamus.

"I don't sleep well away from home for just those reasons," Mrs. Finnigan said as she entered the kitchen. "Would it be to Irish o' me to say _mora na maidine dhuit_ , Lavender?" she said with a laugh.

"Not at all," Lavender chuckled. "Seamus has got me used to it. He's full of them."

"Hey, I’m not that full ‘o blarney," he said pulling a face.

"Much," Lavender said looking to his mother. They both broke into giggles.

"How d'you like your eggs, Lavender?" Mr. Finnigan asked.

"Soft, if you please, Mr Finnigan."

"Me name is Frank, or Franklin if you prefer. Me dad is Mr Finnigan.," he said.

"And I'm Margaret, Lavender," Mrs. Finnigan said.

"Yes, Mrs.… Margaret," Lavender said blushing. "Will Mike be joining us?"

"He rode his motorcycle back to the tree farm last night," Mrs. Finnigan said. "Even with all the charms I put on it I still worry a bit about him on that blasted contraption."

" 'S no worse than a broom, Mam," Seamus put in. "She don't like us on either, really," he told Lavender with a grin.

"Well the two of you have landed yourselves in this kitchen with a few broken bones 'cause o' both o' 'em," Mrs. Finnigan said as she cuffed Seamus lovingly on the back of the head.

"He crashed with me on the back once three years ago, and I paid him back about a year and a half ago by hitting a tree in the garden when we were a wee bit drunk," Seamus said laughing.

"Remind me to do the flying, would you please, Margaret?" a smirking Lavender asked Mrs. Finnigan.

"Aye, I'll just do that, girl," she said chuckling as she sat at the table.

"Your breakfast, my dear," Mr. Finnigan said as he set her plate of bacon, eggs fried in the bacon fat, and some of the hash from the previous night in front of her.

"Frank does a pretty good breakfast. He cooked in a restaurant for a bit in his youth. After twenty-five years he knows just how I like it, too," she said looking to her plate.

"I can imagine," Lavender said with grin and a knowing nod to Mrs. Finnigan.

A slightly shocked look passed over Mrs. Finnigan's face and then she broke into a broad smile, blushing slightly. "Aye, I bet you can, Lavender." And the two women laughed.

Mr. Finnigan and Seamus looked at them, lost. Mrs. Finnigan and Lavender laughed even harder.

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, hash, bacon, toast, and fresh strawberries from the vegetable garden, Seamus was clearing the table. He flicked his wand and the dishes stacked themselves, and floated across the kitchen to the sink. The tap spun on, and the scrubber jumped into action, cleaning the dishes with lightning speed.

"It's the youngest's job," Seamus told Lavender. "And as I'm still the youngest…" he smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back, Son," his father said from the table. "Mike's crap at housework, and so am I for that matter."

Mrs. Finnigan laughed. "What'll you be doin' today Seamus?" she asked.

"Well, I have to get Lav back to London soon," he said. "She'll be wanting a nap in the afternoon."

 _When did you notice that, Shay?_ Lavender smiled broadly and blushed. She looked to Mrs. Finnigan still smiling. "I'll be up late the next three nights."

"I can imagine," Mrs. Finnigan said with a wide smile at Lavender, and Lavender laughed. "What do you do on these nights, if I may ask."

"My friends and I kind of have a standing date now, first night of the full moon," Lavender told her.

"You're a proper coven then?" Mrs. Finnigan said, impressed.

"We don't talk about that, Margaret," Lavender said seriously.

"You don't have to, girl, I understand," Mrs. Finnigan replied. "But just let me say this if I may, I reread the _Prophet_ article, and what they did for you could only be done by them all working as one." She looked at Lavender with a sincere expression. "If there's nine o' you, if your friend the legilimens is doing what she's capable of, and if you’ve been getting as strong as I bet you have, you'll be drawing some unwanted attention."

Lavender looked her in the eyes. "You think so?"

"There hasn't been nine women o' power working as one for a thousand years, dear," Mrs. Finnigan said gravely, "and there'll be men who take it poorly. They've never been able to do it you see, not even with all their fiddlin' about in the Department o' Mysteries, and their great advances in the mechanics o' magic." She laughed. "They just can'a connect like we can."

 _Your mum is very smart, Shay,_ Lavender thought.

"Thank you," Mrs. Finnigan said.

 _That's not polite, Margaret._ Lavender smiled at her. "Well, I'll pass that along, thank you," she said.

"What do you do the other two nights?" Mrs. Finnigan asked.

"I can answer that one, Mam," Seamus said, and Lavender looked at him in mild surprise. "What? We have dinner together all the time. I have paid some attention."

"When you weren't prattling on about your latest girl?" she asked in a mock hurt voice, and then she smiled. "Ok, go ahead, Shay."

Seamus took her hand. "Madam Pomfrey has taken Lav as a permanent patient. She was there at the very beginning and kind o' views Lav as hers. She goes up to Hogwarts and stays there the second two nights."

 _You have been paying attention,_ Lavender thought, and leaned against him. Mrs. Finnigan smiled when she saw them snuggle.

"She is a professor after all," Lavender said. "She's writing some research on me. Since I don't take the potion she can get some very accurate readings on my physiology. We're hoping to refine the potion."

"You don't go to St. Mungo's then?" Mr. Finnigan asked.

"No, Frank, I don't," Lavender said. "I went once and that was enough."

"Not a pleasant experience, was it?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't," Lavender replied. "The others have to take the potion, it's the law. I have special permission from the Wizengamot not to. They're the only ones other than Poppy and my friends who've seen me on the full moon. They tested me and saw I have perfect control of myself, so they gave me the exemption." Mrs. Finnigan nodded, impressed. "It's so awful for the others. They're so sick from the side effects these three days; it's why you can always tell. They never fully recover from the side effects before it's time to do it again." Lavender shook her head sadly. "I went to a Werewolf Support Group meeting and it became clear that I was entirely different. The older ones are understandably a bit jealous, and the younger ones want to know how I did it, which, of course, I can't really tell them."

"Your friends can't do it for them?" Mrs. Finnigan asked.

"No, Margaret, they can't," Lavender said shaking her head. "There's a love for me that they have that let them do it. It wasn't just the potions and the spells that first full moon." She looked at Mrs. Finnigan with shining eyes. "That was just half of it."

Mrs. Finnigan, eyes still locked to Lavender's, said in her commanding voice, "You'll be bringing her around a fair bit, Seamus."

Seamus smiled at the order. "Yes, Mam, as often as she wants me to," he answered.

 

**************************

 

Luna leaned on the opposite side of the door, shaking. They were radiating from the other side, and she was about to collapse from holding her laughter in. It was all she could do not to call Dean down from the attic studio, rip the door open, and shout "I knew it!!!" She'd let Seamus go she decided, but Lavender was going to have to come clean tonight. She couldn't keep any secrets from the circle, and she wouldn't want to anyway. Lavender was as happy as Luna had ever felt her be, and once Luna assured the girls that she could not help but feel Seamus was in just as deep, they'd be overjoyed.

Seamus reluctantly pulled his lips from Lavender's. "Don't wanna let you go," he said looking into her eyes.

"Three days, Shay. I'll see you Thursday night." She kissed him and smiled, took a step back, turned on her heel, and was gone.

 _I. Am. Screwed!_ Seamus thought, and smiled. _Right?_

 _Yes, I'm afraid so,_ Luna's voice said in his mind just before the door opened. "But I won't tell Dean unless he asks." She hugged him. "I'm very happy for you Seamus, and the Sisters will be ecstatic."

He smiled broadly. "I'm stuck, aren't I? If I screw up they'll flay me."

"You know your accent gets very pronounced after you visit your home. Yes, Seamus, you're stuck, but you don't mind, so it's fine," she said.

"I don't?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes, nodded, and a wave of power swept through him. Luna had only done this twice to Seamus, and only when asked. The wave swept back through him and he was carried into a soft warm void. All he could sense were his thoughts and emotions. He was laid bare to himself and Luna. The level of honesty was profound, touching, and frightening all at once. _You love her,_ Luna's presence said next to him. It directed his mind to his heart. _There, you see. You realized it last night, but if we look back across your memories you can see it's been coming for a while. There,_ a dinner from a few months ago where Seamus had unconsciously flirted with her. _There,_ an afternoon three weeks past. She was standing in the sun, and it illuminated her figure through her dress. _Lavender is dead fucking sexy,_ he had thought to himself. _There,_ night before last, at the hub of the London Eye. He fell back into reality and she steadied him.

"Do you know Lavender that well too?" He asked smiling.

"Oh no, we all know each other on a much deeper level than that," she said simply. Luna looked deep into Seamus's eyes. Yes, he deserved this gift. "She was glowing just as hard as you are, Seamus. You don't have anything to worry about from her." He visibly relaxed a bit. "Oh, and I'll try to keep Dean from taking the mickey too much," she said, pulling him through the door, "but you have earned quite a bit from everybody, so…" she backhand slapped his arm as she shut the door. "You rot my teeth, Seamus." she said and they laughed.

 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

One year later

 

"Let's get a move on, Shay. Your mum needs me in the kitchen in half an hour," Lavender said from the bedroom.

"I'm hurryin'," Seamus said as he scrubbed his hair dry. "We'll be on time."

She was twirling into her dress as he stepped into the bedroom. "Do me up?" she said admiring him in just his towel.

He stepped to her back, and zipped her dress, then he ran his hand gently down her side, eliciting a giggle. He placed a kiss where her neck met her back.

"We'll be late, Shay," she said low and throaty as her eyes fluttered closed.

He stepped back. "Yeah. I know," he said, "but just keep in mind - I put it on, I get to take it off." She smirked at him and walked out of the room. He put his pants and trousers on and absently fingered the small velvet covered box in his pocket. _It's just a little party this year, love. Don't stress. Mam'll be jumpin' out o' her skin tomorrow though_ and he chuckled.

He was very proud he'd been able to keep it a secret as long as he had. Dean had bought his tale of a friend who needed a ring designed, and Bill Weasley hadn't questioned why he wanted a ring made by the goblins, he had just been intrigued at the legal maneuvers Seamus had thought up. Seamus had argued, successfully, that the goblin craftsmen in this instance were not the makers of the ring, just the labor executing the design. Dean was the maker. It had worked, and the incredible result was in his pocket.

The only problem was Luna. Seamus knew keeping it a secret from her would be a challenge, but he thought he'd be able to last longer than twenty minutes. When the ring had been finished two days ago he'd gone to the goblin workshop, settled with them, and brought it home. He carefully placed that part of his mind obsessed with the ring and his planned proposal out of his thoughts, but in an unguarded moment when Dean had arrived home and Luna was welcoming him with a particularly sensual snog, Seamus's thoughts had drifted to Lavender and the ring in his pocket. Luna had stiffened and spun on the spot. To say she was happy with it would have been the understatement of the millennium. She bounced on her toes the entire night, alternately giggling uncontrollably, hugging Seamus, and snogging Dean senseless. Seamus was extremely happy that Lavender was spending that night with her mum rather than at the flat with him, because Luna had needed an entire day to compose herself so she wouldn't give the secret away. Dean had been very impressed by Seamus's ability at subterfuge, and he had been extremely pleased at the execution of the design.

Lavender's ring was absolutely unique. A single sixty foot long strand of gold had been woven into a Celtic knot pattern, and the ends had been seamlessly and magically joined. Sunken into the knot work on the top was a two carat emerald the same color as her eyes, and it was flanked by a pair of diamonds. She'd love it. Luna had made it very plain that she was certain he had nothing to worry about, especially after he told her how he planned to ask.

Tonight, after the small party for his parents' twenty-sixth, he would take her to the garden swing. Sheighly, the only person other than Luna and Dean who knew what he was up to tonight, had been setting aside lavender cuttings for a week. The ropes of the swing would be wrapped in the herb, and the scent of her namesake would be filling the air. He would swing her, and they would chat. He'd tell her how she had changed his life, how she had rescued his relationship with his mother, how his brother and he hadn't fought since Mike had met her, how he had never thought he could be this in love, and how he dreamed of a future with her. Then he'd stop the swing, kneel, and ask.

"You gonna put that shirt on, or just stare at the wall for the rest of the day?" Lavender said from the doorway.

He'd been standing in his room with his shirt in his hand, lost in thought. "Just thinking, love," he said as he slid on the shirt. He crossed the room, slid his arms around her, and kissed her, "about you in fact."

"Nothing bad I hope," she said coyly.

"Never," he replied and kissed her again.

"Time to go," she said in a whisper, her lips barely parted from his. He drew back and laughed.

"I love you, Lavender."

"I love you, Seamus."

 

**************************

 

"Mam! Mam!" Sheighly said in a whisper from the sitting room.

"Sheighly?" Margaret replied, "Thought you'd gone back to Dublin."

"Nah, I just wanted Lavender and Seamus to think I was gone," she said, smiling as she snuck around the doorway. "D'you mind if we go up to your room?"

"I suppose, what are you up to, girl?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, it's not me that's up to somethin'," she said, giggling. "It's Seamus."

Margaret's eyes lit. "He's not!"

Sheighly grinned mischievously. "Let's get up to your window quick or we'll miss it."

The two women dashed up the stairs. "Are you decent, Franklin? I’ve got Sheighly with me," Margaret said to the door.

"Yes, come on," he said from the other side.

The two women threw open the door and made for the window. Seamus was gently swinging Lavender in the garden. "Good," Sheighly said, "we're not too late."

"Not too late for what?" Franklin asked.

"Just wait, Dad," Sheighly said. "Oh, we'll want something for celebrating." She swished her wand.

"What's goin' on," Franklin said, and then it clicked. "He's doing it now?"

"Aye, Dad, been planning for a month. Right now he's telling her much he loves her, how much _we_ love her, and how she changed his life," Sheighly said as three glasses and a bottle of champagne floated into the room from the door.

Margaret smiled broadly."She'll not disappoint him."

"Here he goes," Sheighly said, and they watched as Seamus stepped from behind the swing and slowed Lavender to a stop.

"Good man, Son," Franklin said hoarsely.

Seamus knelt before Lavender and her hands flew to her face. He took her left and placed the box in it. She nodded emphatically, and they could see her saying yes over and over. Seamus put the ring on her finger, and then he lifted her off the swing and twirled her around in his arms. The sound of the champagne cork coming out of the bottle startled Franklin and Margaret out of the trace they were in, and Sheighly laughed as she poured them all a glass.

Sheighly raised her glass."To Lavender and Seamus, may they be as happy as you."

"So mote it be, daughter. So mote it be," Franklin said and drained his glass.

"I'll send them a wee bit too," Sheighly said and flicked her wand. A few seconds latter a pair of glasses floated into the room from the stairwell. Sheighly poured a generous helping in each and waved her wand over them. The glasses vanished and reappeared floating next to the couple in the garden. It took Seamus and Lavender a minute to notice them as they were otherwise occupied, but when they did they took them, turned to the house, and raised a toast at the window.

"Well done, Seamus, well done indeed," Margaret said, and hugged her husband and daughter.

 


End file.
